


Lovers' Dance

by Dreamtea



Series: Ameripan Week 2016 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Depression, Fluff, M/M, Recession, Slow Dancing, depression-economy wise, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamtea/pseuds/Dreamtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of Ameripan Week 2016. Prompt is the first.</p><p>France begins dancing classes for the nations as a way to bring some momentary happiness for the nations being threatened of an economic depression, war and other things. America is one of the nations close to an economic depression and Japan only wants to help him. But who knew dancing would be involved in that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers' Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [differentdiff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=differentdiff).



> Wow, I'm 20 minutes late....I'm so sorry. 
> 
> Song used for America and Japan's dance scene; http://youtu.be/kJmV4F5jsPw [A hundred Year Love]
> 
> This was mainly an idea from tumblr user differentdiff and I when we both talked about an Ameripan dance. I wrote it a long time ago but never fixed it up so with some editing here and there, here's the fanfic!

France had begun 'optional' dancing lessons for the nations one day in the summer. When asked why he did it, he simply replied, "Tell me when the last time you had fun was." 

The nations who asked didn't say anything or said 'not for a while.' And that was France's reason. It was for some fun, even for a little while.

And it was difficult to have some fun without worrying about wars and economic crashes and own personal problems. Recently the world meetings had a sort of layer of a dark aura over the usual irrational meetings. As much as everyone tried to ignore that feeling, it still lingered in the air making everyone want to leave immediately once the meeting was over. 

America was slipping into an economic depression that began affecting his mood. All of Europe was trying to avoid an economic depression and trying to get America out of it. Japan was getting a decrease in electronic sales that was severely hurting his once economic boost along with many businesses not getting enough employees. As a result, many businesses actually shut down due to lack of employees. And so many other things were happening to all of the nations that would take too long to explain. If it affected one nation, it affected all in one way or another.  It wasn't a good time for anybody at the moment. 

France and Italy decided enough was enough. Everyone needed a break from all the chaos, even if it was for just once a week. France chose dancing, finding it romantic and an easy thing that everyone could enjoy. Italy loved the idea and agreed to help him. They just had to get the nations to come so France used a fullproof plan and everyone reluctantly went.

So in that, Thursday summer day, the nations that 'optionally' came were standing outside of France's garden. Iris bushes were placed in neat rows alongside the fences, furniture, neatly cut bushes and grass, plants and little decorations made the place seem inviting. There was a large enough clearing in a section of the garden for everyone to be able to do the dance without bumping into each other or the plants so everyone mainly lingered around there.

Nations began walking in as the minutes ticked by. Japan was one of the forced people to go. It only took an email from France that made him promise he would go. He was surprised that his boss already knew about it and let him take the Thursday off. He even allowed him to take Thursdays off for a while which surprised him even more. It didn't surprise him at all that France was behind it all and that almost all the bosses let other nations take Thursdays off.

After being greeted by France, he looked around to see if he could find Germany, Italy or anybody to talk to when he first arrived early. He saw Germany and Italy chatting and managed to talk to them for a few minutes before he saw America come in.

Japan hadn’t seen him in a while other than the world meetings. He was wearing a hoodie and sweatpants; casual clothing for the event like everyone wore. He did seem a bit different outside of the meetings. He seemed to keep to himself, not making eye contact with anybody and only talking when people approached him.

He managed to approach him and before he could even strike up a conversation, France called for everyone’s attention.

 _Shit…_ It was the only thing that went through his head but his facial expression remained the same.

"Okay everyone thanks for all of you coming!" France clapped his hands in enjoyment, “I know we will have a wonderful time together!”

"Not like we had much of a choice in the matter," England huffed, "you threatened to release our internet search history if we didn't show up." 

"Well, I had to get you all to come one way or another." France gave a flirtatious smile at England before turning to all of them, "Anyway, Italy will also be instructing you guys on how to dance."

Italy stepped out from the crowd and stood beside France, "that's right!”               

"Italy, you're siding with the enemy?!" Romano was offended that his brother would agree to help out the man that was blackmailing all of them. 

"Brother, he's no enemy!" Italy gave the smile that didn't seem to at all change despite the problems he has, "besides I think big brother France's idea is wonderful! We all need to have fun, don't we?" 

Everyone quietly agreed. They all wanted the feeling of being happy. They wanted the feeling to have fun without a care in the world. Then again, when did anybody have that feeling? It was still nice to think about having fun and relaxing, though...and it was a risk to take.

"I still think this is a load of bullshit. I'm leaving." England wasn't buying it. Clearly France and Italy were out to dominate his country and he wouldn't have it! He began to walk off.

France took out his phone as he gave a smirk, "then I guess we can start off with your PornHub search history,  _Angleterre_?" 

A small crowd of giggles could be heard as England blushed and walked back to the group. He felt humiliated as he lashed out at everyone, "oh come on! Don't tell me you twats haven't ever used the Internet for porn!"

"Anyway..." Italy interrupted him before he could continue on, "We'll begin in 10 minutes so we need everyone to find a partner! So go on and find someone! By the way, I call Germany." 

 Germany knew that Italy wouldn't leave his side, especially for dancing. So he agreed with a soft sigh that held amusement. 

Everyone was finding partners for the next few minutes. 

As everyone began finding partners, Japan realized America wasn't by his side anymore. He looked around for him and began walking around when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. 

It was Turkey, "so wanna try it out?" 

As much as Japan respected Turkey as a friend, he wanted to look for America. He was going to decline when Greece approached them, "maybe he wants to go with me." 

"And why would he go with a bastard?" Turkey sneered. 

"You should stop talking about yourself," Greece replied back. 

"Why you-" 

“Please don't argue!” Japan called over them but it was too late. A fight began between the two of them. He sighed since it would take a while. The two were too busy arguing with each other that they didn't notice Japan slowly backing away from the two. They'd work it out. Hopefully. 

He found America in a corner of France's garden, looking at the rose bush France had planted in honor of America. There was a section in the garden dedicated to his friends and family's favorite flowers. Even chrysanthemums were in France's garden that he sometimes liked to look at. 

Japan approached the nation, "hi America." 

"Hey, Japan." America didn't look at him. Only his words acknowledged he knew he was there. 

Japan felt like he was talking to someone else. The nation that once woke him up at 3 in the morning to cry over the ending of  _Grave of the Fireflies,_  played video games with him, and who always was a good friend…was no longer there. The weight and stress of his own country mixed in with current world problems broke him terribly. 

He couldn't remember the last time they hung out or played video games or the late night calls. It must've been over a year or three when he started distancing himself from everyone. It began with him saying 'I want to be alone.' And 'I'm too busy.' Early signs of depression that no one, not even he, caught on until it was too late. 

Whether it was an actual economic depression or a mental depression, it didn't matter. He still wished to help him, even if he was struggling himself. He only knew that it would be over soon; he had lived in the Earth for quite a long time to learn that. America was still so young and hadn’t lived long enough to learn that lesson. 

They must've stood there in silence, the quietness only interrupted by the loud chatter of birds chirping by. 

"Are you alright?" Japan asked. He knew it was a stupid question but it was better than standing in silence.

America only shrugged, "Could be worse. You?" 

"Same," Japan replied. He wanted to argue that it was already worse but didn't want to appear pessimistic, "are you always busy these days?" 

"Yeah. It sucks but there's nothing I can do."

"At least, you have time to be here." 

America chuckled softly, "France's blackmail seemed way too risky to dodge." 

Even when he tried smiling, Japan saw him through like glass. He didn’t even know why he wanted to so badly help him out. Maybe it was to repay back the favors America did to him when Japan entered dark times himself. He only wanted the old him back, as annoying as he was sometimes.

"Oh hey, Japan and America!" The two turned around to see Italy walking towards them. 

"Hi Italy," Japan smiled at his best friend, "are we starting soon?" 

"Yes in just a minute so we better head back." Italy gave a warm smile to America, "it has been a while since we hung out right?"

"Yeah. How are you doing Italy?" America asked, wondering how this man was still so happy. Even when the world threw him down, Italy seemed to just pick himself up and go on. 

"Oh, I'm doing fine!"

"Must be hard with today's problems, though." 

"Yeah, it is a little. But I have my brother, Japan, and Germany and my friends to help me out so that makes everything easier. And how are you??" 

"It could've been worse." He gave the same response he gave to Japan.

Italy once again smiled at him, “Just don’t fight things alone, okay?” It was a small piece of wisdom from what he learned that took him a while to figure out. One that involved many years and a painful experience from a mansion but that was over. It was in the past and everything was fine. There were worst things he could cry over. 

America nodded, taking the thought into consideration, “I’ll try.”

“Let’s all go back to where the others are; I think France is waiting for us.”

The three walked back to the group and Italy excused himself to be with Germany.

Japan and America looked around to see everyone was with someone. Even Turkey and Greece were reluctant partners. Seeing as they were the only ones without a partner, he looked at America, "Do you want to be partners?" 

America gave him, for just a moment, a real smile, "sure. Why the hell not?" 

 

"Okay, everyone starting positions!" France called out.  

The lead partner had to hold the other's hand while placing their hand on their hip while the other one had to put a hand on their shoulder. This obviously created a lot of arguing over who should be the leader and personal space being broken. 

**"This is the only time we've ever been this close Romano."**

**"Shut up bastard. Don't you dare pull off any funny tricks."**

**"I don't understand why I have to be the girl's part. This is totally unawesome."**

**"Prussia, the last time we danced together and you were** **the** **leader** **I almost got my foot broken."**

**“This isn’t a good time to sleep, Greece!”**

**“…Any time’s a good time to sleep.”**

Japan was trying his best not to blush heavily when he felt America's hand on his hip. He had never let anyone get so close to him. Of course Italy had been close to him but he was well…Italy and didn't know the meaning of personal space. Even holding his hand made things even worse; his hand felt warm and soft yet also held him firmly. Japan did involuntarily do that as well so it was two firm hands holding each other, thankfully not too tightly to break the other’s hand.

“Ever did slow dancing before?” America asked as they waited for France to let them begin.

“Only a few times. You?" 

“Same. It’s been a long time since I danced with someone.”

“And who was the last person you danced with?”

“Either Shirley Temple or Oscar Wilde. Definitely Shirley Temple.” Memories often collided with one another.

That was probably decades ago if Japan was correct, “So it probably must’ve been fun dancing with those people.”

“It was.” America reminisced in those memories for a few moments. Unfortunately, they were gone, “You ever danced with people and had fun doing it? Like not nations, but actual people?”

Japan thought and then nodded, “Yes. I remember doing it a few times before.” There was always something about people that he admired. He knows all of his traditional dances but there was always that special person that was somehow better than him. They could achieve the youth and gracefulness that he couldn’t. And a person who did know traditional dances but often did a twist on it was something he enjoyed very much. It was a shame he hadn’t seen those dances in a long time.

"I've always enjoyed it with them.”

“Same here. But have you ever danced with a nation?” He asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

America thought for a moment, “Yes. You.”

Japan blushed realizing he was America’s first dance partner with a nation. He wished he could say the same but he was forced by his sisters to dance with them when they couldn’t find a partner for festivals.   
  
“I hope I won't be too bad at this; it's been a long time." America continued on after a few moments.

"I am not very graceful at dancing so I apologize in advance if I make mistakes." Before Japan could speak, he was interrupted by France. His luck.

 France began the music, making sure to get in a good position with England before speaking, "Okay, now try to keep up by counting one two three in your head. And ready? We'll begin! One-"

**"Ow** **,** **you stepped on my foot!"**

**"Can't you look where you're stepping damn it?!"**

**"Uh...Germany...I can't feel my foot."**

**“Did you seriously fall asleep on me?!”**

The music wasn't able to be heard by complaints of the people whose foot got stepped on and arguments and apologies by the people who stepped on their foot. France sighed as he tried quieting everyone down.

“Sorry, man,” America said, “Guess I am a little rusty.”

“It’s fine. It happens.” He did his best not to curse out loud though even if he did, it would be blocked out by everybody else.

They both saw France walking around and trying to get people to do it right, “You people act like you’ve never danced before!”

“We’ve been practicing for over two hours and I’m hungry and tired. Can we eat lunch yet?” Italy called out which received a few murmurs of agreement.

France sighed, realizing that Italy was right and maybe a break would get everyone to perform better, “Okay, we all get an hour break.”

"Only an hour?” Italy cried.

“Fine. An hour and a half."  

The lunch was mainly talkative. Nobody mentioned politics as if it was an unspoken rule. And that’s what got the mood well.  Japan sat next to America who was mostly quiet and ate in silence. He listened and only talked when he needed to. Japan managed to talk to him uninterrupted for an hour and for a moment, just felt like old times. Almost because whenever he looked at his, they seemed dull. The world did take away the shine from his eyes…

After lunch and two more hours of vigorous training, France adjourned the meeting.

"And so I'll see you all next Thursday!" France called out.

"Wait what?" Prussia cried.

"You guys actually thought it was a one-time thing?" France had to laugh, "You all dance terrible and you need to work on it. Remember I know your secrets! Have a safe trip!" 

 

It was the week before the mini party. The two months went by and the weekly lessons were consistent. By then, stepping on each other's feet became a rarity and everyone had learned to dance smoothly enough. France had said there would be a party a few weeks from then to conclude the dance classes. Even something as happy as a party didn’t seem to do much for the world meeting.

Nations talked. Nations argued. It seemed like the last two months of dance lessons were forgotten. That was how it always was. What happened in France's garden, stayed in France's garden. Whatever happened in the meeting, was still open outside of it. 

Japan had his fair shares of yells when he disagreed with a nation's plans. America , who sat next to him, never said a word. His fingers drummed on the table impatiently, a sign that he wanted to get up and leave or yell. 

Japan looked at the clock that would signal the meeting being adjourned. That was never a guarantee since it could run very late but with how much louder the meeting was getting, it seemed like it would be ending soon. 

"It's going to be over soon." Japan had managed to say to him. 

Despite the loudness from the other nations and how quiet his tone was, America seemed to hear him, "I hope so. It's pretty boring." 

Somewhere in the distance, a chair was thrown. Japan watched the chair break England's windows, "well I guess by now it should be entertaining." 

America's eyes seemed to hold amusement for a split second, "it's only going to get more entertaining from here.”

That split second was immediately replaced by a dark aura of hatred. 

“…America?” Japan looked over at him, wondering what was going on with him.

There was still chaos in the room and America didn’t seem to hear him and stood up abruptly, "Who said that?" His voice seemed to be louder than the rest but yet calm. Like a snake waiting to catch its prey. 

The whole room was silent, glares and concerned looks across the sea of nations. 

“What are you even talking about?” France spoke up looking at him quizzically.

“Someone said something about me…I heard it.” By the tone of his voice, it was obvious that whatever he heard wasn’t pleasant.

"America..." Japan quickly stood up, "No one said anything." And it was true. He would've heard the insult through the crowd; he was sure of it. 

"I heard it loud and clear," America replied.  

Silence filled the room. They were waiting as if it was the punch line to a joke. 

"America..." Canada approached him, "no one said anything about you."

"I would've heard it if it was true." Japan agreed. He had to hold onto his hand as a simple way of holding him down, "no one here has said anything bad about you." 

"It was pretty loud here. Perhaps you simply made it up?" England was now trying to calm him down. 

"I swear I didn't make it up..." America had seemed to want to do something but didn't. He scanned all of their faces, detecting any lie but couldn't see any. Even Japan's usual solemn expression was of full concern. He turned to face the crowd, "you're all fucking liars." He forced himself out of Japan's grip and left.

No one knew what had even happened. Hearing voices was often a common symptom of depression, especially for Nations. Sometimes it was the voice of a lost one or just out of their head. Whether it happens only once or various times would signal early on to nations of what was to come. 

 

The attire was formal so everyone dressed in their fancy clothes that either wasn't worn in a while or were just bought. France had to say that every single outfit was breathtaking, from matching necklaces to matching ties. Music played in the background as France formally welcomed everyone. Austria was playing a song or two, getting lost in his own music and not seeming to care there was a crowd among him. 

France greeted Japan with a hug instead of a handshake, which he learned to not mind anymore. He wanted to ask if America was there but didn’t. He kept on walking, seeing England walk to France.  

"I still feel bad that it had to be today." France had spoken to England.

Japan knew that listening in on people's conversations was wrong but he was curious. Something told him that it was about America and he promised himself to leave them be if it wasn't for America. Since they were near the gate's entrance, he hid behind the wall. 

He had hoped that America would be at the party. He was so busy that he didn't bother checking the news. The last time he checked the news, it said how America was slowly reaching its lowest DOW. And he had seemed much worse the last world meeting. 

"...Not like you could've done anything," England's usual angry tone to France seemed to be of concern. He was brought back to reality and listened in, "we all tried our best." 

"I know, I know." France sighed, "Aren’t you worried?" 

"He's my brother. Why shouldn't I be? I haven't seen him like that since the Great Depression. And the Great Recession was only a small hint of his past self. I thought he was going to actually slip back into a depression. And years later, throw in another recession followed by a depression and he's a wreck. Canada and I would've stayed but he made us come here." 

Japan had wanted to facepalm himself. He should've thought better. 

He was once a samurai and ninja so his hearing could already detect France's footsteps shuffle closer to England. It seemed like he was hugging him, "don't stress yourself too much,  _Anglettere._  You had done all you could. And America didn't want you to come here just so you can be sad." 

Japan remembered his promise to himself. He knew that the conversation would shift so he turned to leave. He knew for sure that America was definitely not coming. And even if he did come, would he still approach him? He ignored all of his calls, texts, emails, and even Nintendo messages the rest of that week. 

He accidentally bumped into Canada, causing him to stumble back a few seconds, "Canada! I'm so sorry I didn't see you there."

"That's okay. It happens." Canada seemed used to it, "you wanted America to come didn't you?"

"How did you know?" 

"I know now. He hasn't gotten out of his room all week and I would've stayed with him if he hadn't convinced me to go." Canada's face showed concern for his older brother, "maybe you can help." 

"Me?" He looked at him in surprise, "How? I'm struggling with money too."

"Not like that. Just be there for him. Not as a nation but as a friend. He really likes you. " 

Japan nodded, taking his words into consideration. Maybe that was how he could help. Even if he was doing almost nothing, just helping a little was better than nothing, "thank you, Canada. I think I'll be going now. I'll just tell France I'll be leaving." 

"Don't worry about it. I'll explain to France why you left so just go. I'll lead you to another exit." Canada had directed him to another exit tucked away in a corner. 

"Thank you again, Canada." He quickly left the garden and into the streets.

 

America was at home, simply lying down on the couch, flipping through TV channels. He avoided the news stations as much as possible, refusing to hear the same things he had heard all day. It had been a long day of conferences, meetings and just generally trying to get things under control enough to sleep through a night. It ran through the night and most of the afternoon so he now finally got a chance to relax.  

He didn't bother calling France telling him he wouldn't make it. He knew that all he has to do was turn on the news and he'd understand. It disappointed him that he was way too late to make it. It was 7 PM at his time which meant it was 1 in the morning in France's place. The party was most likely over. 

He only wanted to see Japan if he wanted, to be honest. He wanted to be able to hold him again and for a moment, forget everything wrong with the world. That was what it felt like when they danced. 

But then he screwed up on that meeting. The impatience, anxiety, feeling overwhelmed and overworked with little sleep had him to hear that voice. And he just had to call everyone liars when they were only trying to help. He felt guilty but at least, most of the voicemails had called out of concern. 

Maybe he should just sleep. He probably won't be able to sleep more than 5 hours for a while and he might as well take some use of it.  

He was about to go to sleep when he heard the doorbell ring. He looked at his watch. It couldn't be Canada because he was most likely on a flight home or still at that party. So he curiously opened the door and saw it was Japan, "Japan? Why are you here?" 

"I wanted to see if you were alright." Japan saw how tired America seemed. It looked like he hadn't slept for a full 24 hours which was true, "can I come in?"

"Oh yeah sure." He was surprised that Japan went through all the trouble to go over to his place just to visit him. Especially when he was rude to him. He closed the door behind him once he stepped inside. He still wanted to be a good host either way, "do you want anything to drink by the way?"

"No thank you." Japan realized that he hadn’t even visited America's house in over a year. The house had its lights turned on and almost everything neat but there was a dark aura surrounding the place, making it feel cold and depressing. He knew that if Canada wasn’t watching over him, the place would’ve been a mess.

“Sorry, you had to miss out on France’s party, though. I would’ve come if I wasn’t held back by paperwork and meetings.” They both sat down on the couch.

"Oh no, that's fine, really." Japan reassured, "I understand."

"I still feel like I owe you. All those dance lessons wasted." 

"You don't owe me anything." 

"But I was being a total bitch to you in that meeting." 

Japan knew it would be brought up, "you didn't anything wrong at all. Stop nulling over it too much. The meetings can be stressful anyway." 

"I guess..." America sighed, "thank you, though...I'm really glad you're my friend." 

"I feel the same way." Japan replied. 

The two remained in a comfortable silence until America spoke again, "I still think I owe you." 

“And you don’t have to.”

“…,” America didn’t seem to listen to him. He was lost in his thoughts. Eventually, he seemed to think of something and stood up in front of him, reaching his hand out, "The backyard's much better." 

“Wait what?” But he looked at his hand and then at him. He knew what he meant and realized what they would be doing. A part of him wanted to politely reject the offer but another part said to give it a shot. And he accepted his hand and walked with him.

They stepped outside into the backyard where America turned on the patio lights and the outdoor lights he kept year round. He went on his phone to find any good song to dance to. He finally found one and clicked play.

The two got into positions and began. There was no France or Italy berating them or curious eyes glancing at them. It was just the two of them. They were alone with only the music and lights as an audience.

They both didn't speak for there wasn't any need to talk. The music and their movements did the talking along with their eyes never seeming to let go of each other's. 

It was two months of rehearsal that lead them to dance well enough, not counting whether or not they did know how to dance before. 

It was a four-minute song but had felt like 40 minutes. Everything about the movements seemed perfect. The night seemed so never-ending. Even America had seemed to be somewhat back to his old self. His eyes were once again shining that shade of blue that meant happiness. He, for the first time since the Great Recession, felt happy and at peace. 

It was a rhythmic pace to the music. The song kept its steady slow beat as the singer’s steady voice matched with it. There seemed to be almost enough room in the backyard for them to not run into objects or anything which made the whole space feel infinite.

Both of them knew the song so they song softly to the song. Two soft voices were being mixed in with the atmosphere which made it all the more soothing.

As the song slowly came to a close, they sang the final lyric. The atmosphere seemed to be almost romantic. They were by then really close to each other, their lips only centimeters away. America took the opportunity to kiss him gently.  Japan didn't pull away at all. He closed his eyes and leaned in more to the kiss. It felt sweet and soft, almost making them do it longer than they needed to.

The song had ended and they were in silence but the two didn't mind at all. When they pulled away, they both looked into each other's eyes with their hands still linked to each other Neither of them spoke because the eyes told everything they needed to know.

Their moment was soon ruined 

A chorus of  _‘Guns and Ships’_  from Hamilton rang out from his phone. 

"Sorry about that...it's France calling." America chuckled nervously. He mentally slapped himself for choosing that song as France's ringtone.

"It's fine. You should go answer it, though." 

The two reluctantly let go of each other and America went to go and get it. 

 _"Je_ _suis_ _deśolé, Je_ _ne_ _pouvias_ _pas_ _appeler_ _plus tôt."_  France began immediately.  _I'm sorry I could not call earlier._

" _Ça_ _va, ça_ _va."_  America replied back. He knew that France would most likely continue speaking French so he might as well join,  _"it’s okay, it's okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay? I am getting tired.”_

 _"Bien sûr. Bonne_ _n_ _Nuit, Alfred."_  France had used his human to purposely show his concern for him wasn't as a nation.  _Of course. Good night, Alfred._  

America did seem to get the hint because his eyes widened slightly, " _bonne_ _n_ _uit, Francis."_

When America hung up, he turned to Japan, "the night's still young. Want to dance again?" 

 

 

The two woke up with the early sun shining over their heads with their hands linked together. The warmth of America's bed and feeling each other's body warmth made them never want to leave.

“…Are you sure you have to go?” Japan asked. It was once again a stupid question but America didn’t seem to mind it. 

“Yeah…life is waiting for me, y’know?” He could only sit up with a sigh. 

“Where do you have to go?”

“Meet up with the president…talk to people…all that shit.” His eyes seemed tired as he said it but knew it had to be done. He kissed him on the forehead, “But I’ll try and see you when I can.”

It was a lie. They both knew it. They’d be lucky to even see each other at least once a month in the first year of the depression. Most likely, they wouldn’t be able to see each other…but neither of them wanted to talk about it. All they could do was enjoy what they had now and worry about the rest later.

America had taken a shower and changed into a suit. Japan made him breakfast in the meantime and they ate together, talking as if they were married and lived together and were only going to not see each other until tomorrow. It was a dream to live a life like that but just imagining it was simple.

 

America drove Japan to the private airport since that was where he was heading too. They both had private jets so they were going in separate ways. Due to it being a private airport for the upper class, wealthy businessmen and celebrities surrounded the place. None of them seemed to pay mind to the two men standing in the middle of the airport. 

“So I’ll see you later, Kiku.” America realized they would have to part ways. He used his human name due to them being in public.

“Of course. I’ll try to call you when I can.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it.” He kissed him again, a romantic and needy kiss trying to last longer than it needed to for they wouldn’t be able to kiss again for a long time. They both walked away to the opposite sides, knowing they’d be stuck there forever if they didn’t do it now.

America turned around and spoke up, “Hey-Kiku?”

Japan stopped walking and turned around to face him, “Yes, Alfred?”

“Save me a dance.”

Japan smiled, “I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well...onto day 3 and hopefully not 20 minutes late!


End file.
